Justice
by Magic Shuckle
Summary: Oneshot. after the death of Penny, Ruby decides to avenge her. This is based on a picture I found from the internet. Rated M for a reason.


Justice

Ring…ring…ring.

Footsteps could be heard walking across a concrete floor.

Ring…ring…ring.

One could hear a normal door open, then close.

Ring…ring…ring.

Calmly, a pocket was reached into, and a phone was pulled out.

Ring… ring… "Hello?"

A very angry voice boomed from the other side of the line.

"RUBY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! ITS THREE MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN PICKED UP YOUR SCROLL! I ME, WEISS, AND BLAKE WERE WORRIED **SICK!** WE THOUGHT THAT SOMEONE HAD TRIED TO HURT YOU AFTER WE STOPPED THAT INVASION A WEEK AGO! ARE YOU OKAY? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD –A REALLY GOOD- EXPLANATION!

"Yang, it's okay! I can explain! I thought I saw someone from the white fang and I tried to follow them, but by the time I got to the shipping docks I lost him! I would have picked up the phone, but I was chasing him, I didn't have time! I'm A-okay! I'm really really sorry!

The voice on the other line calmed down significantly. You could hear sighs of relief behind the girls' voice.

"Oh my god… DO Not scare us like that again! Get home as soon as you can, GOT IT?"

"Yeah, I got it. Now I got to go, I'd like to get home soon, ya know?"

"Yeah. But first, Blake wants to talk to you. Here she is."

"Okay!"

"Ruby, I'm glad you're okay. But was the guy you were chasing a regular white fang member, or did he have… something odd about him that you noticed?"

"Besides running when he saw me, that was the only suspicious thing about him, I suppose."

"Alright, that's good to hear. Get home safe, okay?"

"I'm on my way."

"Good. See you in a bit."

"You bet!"

Click.

Finally, the phone closed, and the docks were silent once again, like they should be at this time of night. Yes, very peaceful. Or, rather, it will be very soon. Even after the invasion, Beacon Academy still saw desperate leftover white fang members trying to get home. Good thing was, everyone worked together to put them all to justice, in the jails of the city. Even people of that faction were still people, so they at least deserved some years, or, at the very most, a painless death.

Ruby looked towards the sky, little pinpricks of light embedding it all throughout. It was so pretty. Then, Ruby heard a small noise inside one of the shipping units. Her head snapped to the door that lead to it, and her face switched to a face of cold determination.

Almost everyone deserved a quick death.

Almost everyone.

" _Well well. If it isn't-GAH!"_

No.

" _Oh god… Where am I…?_

Some people didn't deserve fair justice.

" _PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY OKAY I'M SORRY!"_

Some…

" _DON'T… PLEASE… "_

Deserved to suffer.

" _I WAS JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS! PLEASE!"_

And that is what she planned to do.

Another muffled sound came from the door. Ruby calmly walked to the door, opened it, and then closed it. Ruby tried her best to keep a poker face but she couldn't hold back the rage showing on her face as she stared at the man sitting in the middle of the room. Even though he was tired up and bleeding, she didn't care. She felt no mercy. Not to this monster. Anyways, it was time. She walked closer to the man, and spoke as calmly as she could.

"After she was cut apart, they tried to fix her, they really did. Even as far as to make a new model and put her memory into it. Do you know what happened? The whole memory was lost, and she could never be recovered. Hear that? You killed her. YOU KILLED HER!" Ruby punched the man in the nose, and as she heard an audible crack, and a scream, she felt satisfied, for the moment. She needed more.

"And you know what? They didn't even hold a funeral for her! They just took her away! . ." Rage seemed to puppeteer her body into picking the knife of the bloodstained floor and jamming it into his right thigh.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Hha, hha. When… Emerald… finds us… she'll…" Ruby twisted the knife so violently she could feel his flesh tearing apart. She yelled in his face as he screamed. "I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" Ruby stepped back to look at what she had done. She had messed up his face, broke his arms, and stabbed his leg. But what was really annoying her was his legs. Meanwhile the man was still talking, pleading, really.

"please…stop… I'll never…"

What he said was "hurt again."

What she heard, was "Walk again."

She grabbed Crescent Rose from her back and smiled. A giggle escaped from her lips. Then, she started laughing. She laughed and laughed. Her smile reached from ear to ear. Her capture looked at her, terrified. After a minute, he spoke up, trying to be strong. "What's so funny?"

"You! Because for once… You're Right! YOU'RE ACTUALLY RIGHT! HAHAHAAAAA… Isn't that funny…?"

"What…?" Then with Crescent Rose, she shot his left knee at point blank range, blasting it to kingdom come. Although no screams came, the sound of shredding and exploding metal filled her ears. It sounded like a robot throwing itself of a bridge and hitting the ground. Ruby pictured it in her head. It was nice. She would do that later though, because now she had to remove his other leg. She paused. Then, she saw the handle in his thigh. That would work!

"Yang's going to be so proud of me! I'll pull out your leg all by myself! Then she'll see how strong I am!" Ruby exclaimed brightly.

Mercury Black was horrified. "My leg is connected to my body… If you tear it out…"

"Get ready!"

"I'll die for sure…"

"That's the plan, silly."

"You… monster…"

"Grim are the only monsters, actually. You should go to beacon! But anyways…"

With one hand, Ruby held the knife buried in his thigh, and with the other, she held his leg. After getting ready, she finally started to pull the leg, and push with the knife-like a handle. Mercury violently shook and screamed as the knife was being pushed towards his waist. The handle didn't work, thought Ruby. She stopped pulling on Mercury's leg, and then yanked the knife out of its warm holster. Ruby thought of how she could pull out his leg. She slapped herself. Duh! Using her best friend! She unfolded Crescent Rose and put the blade where the knife once was. Ruby aimed the gun to pint at his head. Surely the kickback would remove the leg for her, right? There was only one way to find out!

"I'm so sorry Emerald…"

BANG

Ruby, along with her gun, jerked back from the powerful shot. Not only that, but Ruby's plan had worked! The gun had brought the metal leg with it, tearing it right off! Blood went everywhere. The blood went on the floor, on the walls, and even the ceiling. At the same time, the high caliber bullet collided with Mercury's head, causing it to explode. Any other person on that earth would have been disgusted, even gross. However, Ruby was overjoyed to see her color splash across the room. Finally, she was done.

With her back against the wall, she held up her new trophy with pride. "Man, this is cool! I can't wait to take it apart and show it to the team!" Ruby realized she was pretty tired after all of this, and she still had one more person to go. It was such a shame, Ruby thought. If only Mercury had looked behind him, he would have seen Emerald lying down, plain as day. But she still needed a trophy from her…

She's got pretty long green hair… oohh, I got it!"

Three figures came to the shipping docks. These figures were Yang, Weiss, and Blake. And they were very mad at a certain someone. "Its 1:00. She better have a really good reason not to get her butt to the dorm." Yang was literally steaming, ranting to Blake and Weiss. "Luckily her scroll has GPS, so we could find her, but she's still here!" Blake interrupted her. "Like I said, we don't know what situation she was in. She could be a hostage!" Finally, Weiss cut in. "Then let's get to her! We will ask questions later."

Blake and Yang looked at each other, the said in unison, "Right!"

The three quickly made their way to the door she was supposedly behind. The GPS exclaimed Ruby was definitely here. The three looked at each other, and then nodded. Yang yelled into the night.

"RUBY! ARE YOU N THERE?" COME OUT NOW!"

Silence. Then, surprisingly, Ruby spoke up from the other side of the door. "Guys! You're here already! I'll be right out! Look what I did!"

Ruby opened the door, and stepped outside. The room from she had was completely black, darkened by night. But something was wrong. Very, very wrong. First, Ruby was covered in red, and not her dress, either. It was a disgusting red, staining her hands and her face. She held her scythe in one hand and in the other; she held something metallic and long. It almost looked like a leg. On her belt was something… Green. Blake, having the best eyes for darkness, saw everything more clearly. She then promptly emptied her stomach. While Yang was attending to Blake, Weiss, too, saw what Ruby had. Her warning lights in her head blared on full blast, and her heart pumped harder than it ever had before. However, all she could do was stare. She had never been so scared in her life. Finally, Yang shined the flashlight they brought with them on her sister, reveling in a spotlight what two trophies she had.

The flashlight reveled Ruby's smiling face, with tears of joy dripping down her chin. She held the leg of Mercury Black in her right hand, while the severed head of Emerald Sustrai dangled by her hair from Ruby's belt. After an eternity, Ruby finally broke the haunting silence.

"I did it guys. I avenged Penny."

* * *

A.N/ This story was inspired by fan art of ruby holding a piece of both villains. I'm not sure where to find it, but you can. I'd like to believe that Mercury really liked Emerald, just some background knowledge. I'm pretty sure this is an oneshot, but I may write an epilogue. Also, I do not own the cast of RWBY or any of its characters. Thank you for reading, and pop me a review if you wouldn't mind!


End file.
